The present invention relates to molded breast cup construction.
Construction details of brassieres (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cbrasxe2x80x9d) have been developed over many years. Construction details have evolved along with the introduction of new materials and new processes which can be utilised for the manufacturing of bras. As with most consumer products, manufacturers endeavour to reduce the cost of goods sold. A reduction in cost of goods sold can be brought about by the use of cheaper materials. For bra technology however, a significant saving in the cost of a bra can be achieved by eliminating the man-hours required to manufacture the bra. Many bras that are available on the market will include multiple panels of materials which need to be cut, and joined. Cutting can be automated, however when it comes to stitching the panels together, this will mostly be done by a person. The breast cup of a bra may consist of multiple panels which each need to be stitched together, the entire breast cup then needs to be stitched to the chest band and to the over the shoulder straps. Such is normally done by a person. It can hence be seen that in order to manufacture a bra, the labour component of the overall cost can be relatively high.
As appearances are important it is desirable to be able to provide a breast cup construction which can for example have different materials or different colours visible from the exterior (convex side) of the cup.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to address the abovementioned desiderata or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly in a first aspect the present invention consists in a method of manufacturing a brassiere cup comprising,
a. placing a first panel of a flexible moldable material having a first and second major surface onto a second panel of a moldable material having a first and second major surface such that the first major surface of said first panel faces the first major surface of said second panel,
b. affixing said first panel with said second panel along a line (hereinafter xe2x80x9cfixing linexe2x80x9d) extending across said panels to define a pre folded assembly of said two panels,
c. adhering the second major surface of said first panel on a first side of said fixing line to the second major surface of said first panel on a second side of said fixing line, and adhering the second major surface of said second panel on a first side of said fixing line to the second major surface of said second panel on a second side of said fixing line, to define a folded assembly of said two panels each panel affixed to each other by and extending away from said fixing line,
d. molding said folded assembly to define a cup shape to said folded assembly.
Preferably said affixing is by sewing.
Preferably said sewing is a single line stitching.
Preferably said fixing line is straight.
Preferably said panels are placed onto each other in a coextensive manner in said prefolded condition.
Preferably said fixing line extends from one edge of said panels to an edge substantially opposite to said one edge.
Preferably said after molding said cups shape is trimmed of excess peripheral material.
Preferably said molding and adhering are separate steps
Alternatively said molding and adhering are simultaneous steps.
Preferably said first panel prior to folding is a multi ply panel.
Preferably said first panel prior to folding includes a first ply of a foam material and a second ply affixed thereto, of a fabric material, wherein said second ply defines said first major surface of said first panel and said first ply defines said second major surface of said first panel.
Preferably said second panel prior to folding is a multi ply panel.
Preferably said second panel prior to folding includes a first ply of a foam material and a second ply affixed thereto, of a fabric material, wherein said second ply defines said first major surface of said second panel and said first ply defines said second major surface of said second panel.
Preferably said second panel prior to molding is a single ply panel.
Preferably said second panel is at least in part of a lace material.
Preferably said second panel is of a lace material on that portion thereof provided on a side of said fixing line which provides said lace on the convex side of said cup once molded.
Preferably said folded assembly is positioned for molding such that subsequent to molding said lace portion of said second panel is provided on the convex side of said cup.
A breast cup construction for incorporation into a brassiere said breast cup construction having been defined according to the method as herein above described.
A brassiere incorporating a breast cup made in accordance to the method as herein above described.
In a further aspect the present invention consists in a molded breast cup comprising:
a first and second panel each of a moldable material, engaged to each other along a line of stitching, each panel folded along said line of stitching and affixed to itself to thereby define a breast cup construction of two panels, each panel extending in opposite direction from said line of stitching.
Preferably said first panel is a multi ply panel. Preferably said first panel includes a first ply of a foam material and a second ply affixed thereto, of a fabric material, wherein said second ply defines a first major surface of said first panel and said first ply defines a second major surface of said first panel, said first major surface being exposed to define part of the convex surface and concave surface of said cup and said second major surface being adhered to itself.
Preferably said second panel is a multi ply panel. Preferably said second panel includes a first ply of a foam material and a second ply affixed thereto, of a fabric material, wherein said second ply defines a first major surface of said second panel and said first ply defines a second major surface of said second panel, said first major surface being exposed to define part of the convex surface and concave surface of said cup and said second major surface being adhered to itself.
Preferably said second panel is a single ply panel.
Preferably said second panel is at least in part of a lace material.
Preferably said second panel is of a lace material on that portion thereof provided on a side of said line of stitching which provides said lace on the convex side of said cup once molded. In a further aspect the present invention consist in a brassiere which includes two cups wherein at least one (and preferably both) is/are of a kind as hereinbefore described.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.